Eternal Love
by LoveNeverFades94
Summary: Delena Fanfiction. What happens when the handsome Damon Salvatore finds an angelic woman in his home and finds out that she is hiding some dark secret from him. Will their love conquer all, or will it take a few times to finally be together without any dangerous obstacles in their paths?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of it all

**Eternal Love**

It all started out in the year 1864 in a place called Mystic Falls, Virginia. The town was a peaceful place to live to just enjoy life and not have a care in the world about anything bad happening to your family or friends. One cold winter night, a small petite woman with long brown curly hair was found shivering in the snow a few miles in the woods close to the huge, luxurious Salvatore family mansion. One of the cheery servants brought the frozen woman into the parlor room and bundled her up in many heavy blankets and carefully sat her in front of the warm and welcoming fireplace. About an hour later, the Salvatore family returned from their carriage ride through town and two brothers entered the room laughing and brushing the snow off of their jackets and they stopped when they saw the beautiful brunette slowly starting to wake up.

Elena Gilbert remembered running away from something that was faster than any human and she was afraid for her life. "_What was that after me?,"_ she had said in her head trying to determine what the mysterious creature was until she remembered seeing the small glint of light reflecting off of the two sharp fangs coming straight at her. Suddenly she jumped awake in a fright and found herself next to a fireplace and wrapped up in a bundle of blankets and she looked around curiously and she locked her eyes on the eldest Salvatore brother with the gorgeous raven –black hair and piercing blue eyes and her heart instantly melted. _"Hello?," _she said in a soft voice trying not to sound nervous or frightened from her recently close encounter with death. Damon Salvatore, the eldest brother, locked eyes with her amazing brown doe eyes and could not help but smile at her. He took a minute to hang up his jacket and then walked over to her being careful not to frighten her. _"Hello," _he said warmly to her and kneeled down next to her _"My name is Damon. Damon Salvatore. Welcome to the Salvatore home Miss," _he picked up her dainty hand and gently kissed her knuckles _"What is your name Ma'am?" _he asked her while gently stroking her hand until he heard her sweet voice. _"Elena Gilbert but Mr. Salvatore, please call me Elena."_

Hearing her call him Mr. Salvatore caused him to chuckle a little. _"Mr. Salvatore is my father. Please call me Damon."_ He smiled and helped her stand up and gently took off all of the blankets but one and wrapped it around her and smiled _"Poor dear, outside in this terrible weather. Come I will make you some hot tea that will warm you right up" _he smiled a charming smile and guided her into the kitchen where he made some herbal tea and placed the cup into her tiny hands_ "Be careful it's a little hot." _Elena smiled at him and slowly drank the tea that warmed her bones and she took off the blanket and looked up at Damon _"This is exactly what I needed. Thank you, Damon. I must be going." _She set the cup down and turned heading for the door and was just about to leave when Damon ran after her and gently grabbed her arm _"You do not have to go. Why don't you spend the night? It would make me feel better knowing that a sweet flower like you are safe and sound."_ He gently caressed her soft cheek and gazed into her brown eyes and felt himself connecting with her like they were meant to be together. Elena felt a tingly sensation on her cheek at Damon's light delicate touch and she felt herself leaning into the palm of his hand and nodded in agreement _"Thank you. I will stay for the night. Would you mind showing me to a spare room?"_ Damon could not believe that she said yes to his offer. It felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach knowing that this beautiful angel was going to stay in a room that was a few doors down from his own. _"Of course, Come with me"_ he said and linked arms with her and took her upstairs and to one of the spare rooms _"I hope everything is to your liking Miss Elena. If you need anything my room is a few doors down."_ He said and let go of her arm and leaned in a little towards her and got a whiff of her honey suckle scent and smiled to himself and planted a soft, swift kiss on her cheek _"Good night Elena"_ he whispered to her and then left going to his room.

When Damon left her room she touched her cheek where his soft lips were just a moment ago. She never thought she would feel like this about someone she just met, but there was something about this man that had her stomach in knots. She knew that she should leave the house right now so the Salvatore family would not be in danger but she could not find herself to leave Damon after he has been so caring about her. The next morning Elena woke up to the smell of breakfast and she opened her eyes seeing Damon place a tray of food onto her bed _"You made me breakfast?" _Damon looked at her and smiles nodding his head _"Yes, I hope you like everything. I made it myself"_ he said and left the room. Later that night Elena walked up to Damon and hugged him tightly and whispered _"thank you for everything."_ Damon smiled hugging her back gently caressing her back _"Your welcome angel"_ he tilted her chin up and cupped her face in his hands and smiled leaning down and finally kissed her soft pink lips and smiled as she kissed him back. _"Now my angel, I hope you do not mind having me as a boyfriend. I will take good care of you and spoil you with love" _he smiled and hugged her. Elena smiled at that and nods_ "I am indeed okay with you being my boyfriend. And I will be spoiling you too so get used to it Damon."_ They stood there hugging each other and Elena finally felt safe until there was a knock on the door and the man that chased her earlier smirked at her_ "There's my girl. Hello lovely. Missed me?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Visit from the Devil

**Chapter 2**

Klaus Mikalson stood at the doorstep of the Salvatore mansion after tracking Elena's scent. He had just opened the door and saw Elena in the arms of a man. _"There's my girl. Hello lovely. Missed me?"_ Klaus said with a smirk as he watched them slowly let go of each other and he saw Elena's petrified face. _"Hello love. I told you I would find you again. Now come with me"_ he extended his hand out to her. Damon stepped in front of Elena to protect her and glared at him _"Who are you? Elena is no concern of yours. I suggest you leave this property or I will call the cops." _Klaus tilted his head and crossed his arms _"No need to be pushy. Elena is a concern of mine and I would like her to come back with me. Now let her come outside. I promise no harm will come to her." _Damon laughed at what Klaus wanted him to do and he put a protective arm around Elena _"In your dreams."_ He walks to the door and slams it in Klaus's face and pulls Elena into a hug to calm her down.

A few months have passed by and now Damon and Elena are inseparable. Wherever one goes, the other follows out of puppy love. Today Elena was in the dress shop trying to find the perfect dress for the big dinner that Damon invited her too and she got frustrated with all the options. Damon snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. _"Hmm hello princess. I think you should go with the nice dark blue and black dress. It will bring out your gorgeous curls and eyes"_ he whispered in her ear and gently kissed her cheek and rests his chin on her shoulder. Elena smiled hearing Damon's voice in her ear and looked over at the dress he requested _"I like that dress as well. Thank you for helping. I am nervous about this dinner. What if your family or friends do not like me?"_ Damon spun her around to face him and gently kissed her soft lips. _"Mm don't ever say that. I love you for you Elena. I do not care what people think. I only want you. Always and forever."_ Elena smiled and kissed the tip of his nose _"I love you too Damon."_

The dinner was filled with amazing foods and many colors that seemed to swirl together into one when Elena was dancing in Damon's arms. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment for them and they could not of been happier until Klaus walked up to them _"May I cut in?"_ Damon looked at him and glared in warning but looked at Elena _"I will be right next to you the whole time."_ Elena nodded and took Klaus's hands and danced with him to a song and Klaus smirked. _"You ran away from me last time Elena. That will not happen again. Unless you want me to hurt your little boy toy over there." _Elena looked over towards Damon and looks back at Klaus _"Please, I will do anything you want. Just leave Damon out of this please." _Klaus nodded and smirks _"I knew you would see it my way. We leave tonight."_

Around eleven that night, Elena got her things and wrote Damon a letter and walked to his door quietly and slipped the letter under his door and she sighed and left the house going with Klaus to finish the Sacrifice. The next morning Damon woke up and smiled because his lovely girlfriend was waiting for him. He got up and saw the letter and picked it up to read it. _"My dearest Damon, these past few months have been great and I love you so much. But that is the reason that I have to leave. Something from my past came back to haunt me and I do not want you to get hurt. Please remember that I love you so much and that will never change. Maybe someday I will be able to come back and see you again. Stay safe and please do not try to find me because you will not be successful. I know you want to find me but its not safe. I will try to contact you if I can. Love, Elena." _Damon read every line and felt his whole world falling apart and he ran outside _"ELENA! ELENA WHERE ARE YOU?!" _he cried out and sank to the ground in tears after hearing no response what so ever to the girl that managed to show up and steal his heart. Damon got up and walked into the house and wondered if he will ever see his one true love ever again.


End file.
